


El hogar es donde está tu corazón

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [12]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clark avergonzado, Clark está en shock, Clex - Freeform, M/M, Mensión de terremotos, derrumbe de un orfanato, sí hay un beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Si hubiera sido Con….Si hubiera sido Con… ¿qué hubiera hecho Clark…?¿Qué sería de Lex…?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	El hogar es donde está tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Había escrito esta nota antes y se me borro :((  
> BUENAASS  
> ADVERTENCIA: para aquellas personas que solo quieren leer sobre las aventuras de Conner y no les gusta o no les interesa el clex les advierto, Conner aparece UN momento nomás y esta durmiendo lo demás es el comienzo de la relación entre Clark y Lex porque sentía que el pasar de un capítulo en que se hablan dos líneas a uno en que, por ejemplo, viven junto es un GRAN espacio en blanco (muy grande en realidad) y toda su historia me interesa escribirla por el drama del momento (y el humor, también el humor XD) por lo que sugiero que la saltes sino lo disfrutas mientras que para los que sí, espero que te guste <3

Él estaba aterrado, un miedo ridículo sin razón producto de lo que sus ojos habían visto horas atrás.

Un terremoto en china había producido un derrumbamiento de varios de los edificios más antiguos, entre ellos, un internado. Cientos de niños pequeños aplastados bajo los escombros con sus expresiones congeladas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era imposible no hacer comparaciones, ver a los padres desesperados tratando de cavar, llorando sobre los cuerpos fríos rogando porque volvieran a respirar.

Si hubiera sido Con….

Si hubiera sido Con… ¿qué hubiera hecho Clark…?

¿Qué sería de Lex…?

Había sacado a todos, pero más de la mitad no estaba con vida, en posiciones extrañas con la cara sucia por el polvo, no descanso hasta entregar cada familia una respuesta sintiendo su dolor como propio para dejarlos sin una mirada y alejarse volando por el cielo.

Y cuando se enteró de unos temblores en metrópolis se asustó, porque en metrópolis no tiembla y aunque gran parte de la ciudad fuese remodelada por Lex no podía evitar ese mosquito de que algo podría salir mal que lo hacía entrar en pánico y volar lo más rápido posible hace Lexcorp.

Cuando llegó ya era de noche, muy pasada de las doce, todo el piso estaba a oscuras, pero no impidió que se metiera al cuarto de Conner, por la ventana y se sentara junto a el niño mirándolo dormir, contando sus respiraciones agradeciendo, de una manera que lo hizo sentir sucio y monstruoso, que no fuera él quien llorara sobre un cuerpo.

¿Qué clase de persona tan horrible era?

Se sentía entumecido, impotente y sobre todo inútil.

Un sonido en su espalda lo hizo voltear y ver a Lex de pie junto a él, observándolo, con sus verdes ojos, con atención y suavidad, indicándole con la cabeza que lo siguiera al salón.

“Yo…” comenzó a explicar, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

De pie, allí en medio del salón con Lex al frente se sentía débil.

Miro sus manos en un intento de recordar qué decir, pero las imágenes seguían estáticas en su mente, el olor, los sonidos y la impotencia lo abrumaron cuando una lágrima cristalina cayó por sus ojos hasta su mano la cual Clark miró atontado sin prestar en un ambiente depresivo que se rompió cuando una palma se colocó sobre su mejilla atrayendo su atención, encontrando una mirada preocupada.

Quizás fueron los viejos hábitos enterrados y nunca olvidados, esos que se escondieron contra todo pronóstico en los rincones de su corazón, pero Clark los dejo para envolver sus brazos en la forma delgada y ágil de Lex escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello mientras unas manos delgadas acariciaban con consuelo su cabello.

Lloró como nunca antes en sus días de Superman, sus hombros temblaron y por un momento temía apretar con demasiada fuerza a Lex y romperlo, pero el otro hombre no se quejó, sólo de vez en cuando susurró algunas palabras y nunca lo soltó.

Era su ancla en esta tormenta, su salvavidas.

Con la respiración agitada, soltando de vez en cuando hipo permanecieron ahí, de pie en el salón, no sabe cuánto, pero a Clark le parecieron horas tratando de recobrar la compostura. Había algo en Lex que lo llamaba a liberarse, dejarse llevar, una seguridad y calor a hogar que nunca logró abandonar la mente de Clark.

De joven, Lex había sido a quién recurrir para contar sus problemas y obtener consejos, aquel quien le contó sentimientos que ni a Peter se le ocurriría comentar y quién escucharía sin pedir nunca nada a cambio ¿y Clark que había hecho?, le había mentido.

“Perdón yo…” comenzó a explicar liberándose un poco del agarre de Lex quien lo hizo callar sujetando su rostro con sus manos para fruncirle el ceño.

“Santo cielo, deja de disculparte, no sé ni siquiera porque te disculpas” exclamó Lex mirándolo enojado mientras Clark se llevaba una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas. “ven a cambiarte, no saldrás más durante la noche” anuncio Lex tomando su mano arrastrándolo hacia la habitación, eliminando cualquier plan futuro de patrulla sin consultarle a Clark.

Termino con un pantalón suelto de las piernas que le quedó un poco ajustado de las caderas, saliendo del baño descalzo y sin polera porque Lex aún estaba buscando en su armario alguna que le cupiera, maldiciendo de vez en cuando el torso de Clark que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colocaba junto a él.

No sabe por qué, ni qué rayos había pensado porque en realidad ni lo había pensado. Sintiéndose de repente cálido, extremadamente cálido, seguro, aceptado, cómodo y extrañamente feliz y liviano como si estuviera flotando en el espacio, se movió hacia adelante cuando Lex se enderezo probablemente para maldecir su cuerpo nuevamente, tomando su rostro con sus manos para chocar sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y cariñoso.

Fue solo un toque de labios, casi un beso infantil e inocente que ninguno estimuló solo fue el contacto, la intimidad que se sentía tan correcta hasta que la realidad lo alcanzó y se alejó como si se estuviese quemando, con la cara roja, tartamudeando para ver a Lex allí de pie, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa total que nunca había visto.

Y sí.

Había entrado en pánico.

Lo admite.

Con la cara roja como un tomate tartamudeando agradecimiento se alejó por el balcón hasta su apartamento cerro la ventana, se apoyó en la pared, tomó un par de respiraciones lentas tratando de calmar su agitado corazón y se maldijo así mismo.

Se había olvidado del traje.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3  
> PD: Mañana tengo dos controles así es probable que actualice el sábado :)


End file.
